Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/08 April 2018
00:42:33 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 02:08:44 -!- RenaRouge07 has joined Special:Chat 02:08:53 -!- RenaRouge07 has left Special:Chat 04:19:28 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 04:20:05 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 04:37:56 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 04:58:16 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 10:44:42 -!- CielHt has joined Special:Chat 10:45:05 Hi 10:45:34 o/ 12:53:57 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 14:34:53 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 14:35:34 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 15:08:17 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 15:08:48 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 15:09:18 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 16:07:12 -!- Slimerzdabz has joined Special:Chat 16:12:06 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 18:20:41 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 18:40:39 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 18:40:43 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 20:29:59 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has joined Special:Chat 20:31:32 Hello! 20:32:25 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 20:32:54 Hello!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:33:20 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 20:33:54 I'd do ot myself if I wasn't mobile, sorry about that Camie 20:34:02 Ah fair enough 20:34:23 Why don't either of you ever smile? 20:34:28 :( :) 20:35:23 I have no need to smile, I and the Demon of Pride after all (lol) 20:35:31 Am* 20:35:49 Fair enough, you Camie? 20:36:04 My avatar is from an MLP AU where everything's war called Fallout: Equestria. 20:36:04 That's why. 20:36:26 You should add an emoji to represent your emotion. Do this: :( 20:36:30 :/ 20:36:38 (unamused) 20:36:44 Okay. 20:37:12 (adrien) 20:37:13 There 20:37:19 So Tansyflower, Princess of Harte, Sophiedp, Lexi, Camie, MariChaton, Linariel, BelieveInMagic all have access to the discord server??????? 20:37:31 EVEN MARI BOT AND BOT NOIR? 20:37:48 I think Ben denied it but I can't remember 20:37:58 Who is Ben? 20:38:33 Ben = User:BelieveInMagic 20:38:47 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 20:38:57 Missing numbers? 20:38:58 That user doesn't exist. 20:39:21 Carmie has access to the server too. 20:39:37 I do not have access currently, that's what I'm hoping to get in here, I might have to go find MariChaton. 20:39:48 I made it before I became staff 20:40:03 User:BelieveInMagic814 20:40:08 Derp, Sophie is "here" 20:40:12 Can I request MariChaton too? 20:40:23 He can PM invite Camie 20:40:29 There should be an open invite link which you can share. 20:40:33 Who? 20:40:44 Isn't MariChaton a girl? 20:40:46 Sophie, would that be possible? 20:41:03 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 20:41:05 MariChaton and Tansyflower are guys or girls? 20:41:22 It should be, if we can get his attention, Sophie you there? 20:41:28 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 20:41:32 SOPHIE IS A GUY? 20:41:40 I thought she was a guy. 20:42:01 Want to reword that? Lol 20:42:04 *girl 20:42:18 I'm confused. Who's are the guys and who are the girls? 20:42:43 Welcome to my kingdom of typos 20:43:12 Tansy is female, as is Mari 20:43:21 -!- Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has joined Special:Chat 20:43:24 Mari lives in Oz btw 20:43:27 OH MY GOSH 20:43:33 that username! 20:43:40 Hi. 20:43:46 Heya 20:43:47 The chat's usually dead. 20:43:54 Oh god, chat messed up apostrophes again 20:43:57 This is my first time. 20:44:06 Same Ladyhorse 20:44:07 Is Sophie a guy or girl? 20:44:12 Male 20:44:18 Sophie's a male. 20:44:36 Then why does he have a female name? 20:44:45 Why not Ladyhorse 20:44:48 Sophie is the name of his cat. 20:44:57 Hmm, treading thin ice here but... 20:45:08 I'm no against it, just curious. 20:45:25 Zach is his real name. 20:45:27 LBod, do you still have access to the discord? 20:45:33 I never did. 20:45:48 I'm thinking of cupcake, sorry 20:45:52 How many people have access to it? 20:45:52 Nvm, lol 20:45:59 Cupcake? 20:46:11 User:CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 20:46:12 There was a mistake and she got in 20:46:22 I replied to the thead lol 20:46:28 There you are, lol 20:46:34 You're a guy 20:46:36 Ok, brb 20:46:40 Heya, I'm Octavia Melody on Discord, don't ask why. Yep thanks Sophie. 20:46:57 12:46:34 Sophiedp: You're a guy 20:46:57 and? 20:47:10 That's it? 20:47:16 ok then 20:47:39 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 20:47:46 The conjunction was unnecessary. 20:47:47 Back, thanks btw 20:48:05 Sophie does that a lot. Just forget about it. 20:48:11 Thanks for updating the link! 20:48:41 Is Camie a girl? 20:48:48 Not we should be able to make something for the main page 20:48:55 Camie's a boy. 20:48:57 Now* 20:49:06 I'm a guy 20:49:33 What about you Ladybodies? 20:49:43 I'm a girl. 20:50:22 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 20:50:24 Okay 20:50:42 12:48:48 Alexiel Lucifen: Not we should be able to make something for the main page 20:50:42 there should be something for that already 20:51:16 We should integrate a discord extension once that server is complete 20:51:44 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 20:51:48 Ok, brb again 20:51:50 What's a discord extnsion? 20:52:09 Working on half of it 20:52:39 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 20:52:49 which half? 20:53:07 I joined 20:53:52 MariChaton, Camie amongst many others are not there 20:54:18 I thought Mari was there? 20:54:35 That's what she told me when I requested an invite link a few months back. 20:54:35 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 20:54:44 She maybe left or something? 20:55:07 I'm here 20:55:07 Are they offline? 20:55:22 *set to offline* 20:55:22 Whoops 20:55:24 Her name isn't there. 20:55:31 no, mari isn't on the server anymore 20:55:41 Yeah, she might also be invisible 20:55:50 Wait, she left? 20:55:53 ye 20:55:57 Why? 20:56:09 if she was invisible she would still show up on the userlist 20:56:11 idk 20:56:12 I was on offline, I still appeared under the offline section. 20:56:34 Anyway, I set the template up 20:56:41 I might join although I might do so after the server is fully complete. I don't want to talk in an half finished project. 20:57:05 No MariChaton isn't there. 20:57:16 She's not in the userlist. 20:57:40 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 20:58:09 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 20:58:14 Strange. She's one of the admins so it would make sense for her to be there. 20:58:17 Phone died 20:58:40 Maybe she accidentally left? 20:58:43 Anyway 20:58:59 You should join now LadybugBodies. 20:59:09 I'd rather not tbh 20:59:16 An admin still needs to import the Js for the discord intergrator 20:59:41 DSanCd was recently active. Ask him 21:00:19 This might be cruel but do we really need this chat anymore if we're going to have a discord server? 21:00:26 No. 21:00:33 What is the current user list there? 21:00:38 Not too many people here. 21:00:40 Just a reminder that the roles on the Discord server are outdated. 21:01:01 There's just 12 of us on the Discord. 21:01:03 alex: https://eris.is-pretty.fun/8011a5.png 21:01:19 13:00:39 CrazyCamie456: Just a reminder that the roles on the Discord server are outdated. 21:01:19 how so? 21:01:51 I think my and him are? 21:01:52 Well, the staff was recently promoted to higher roles. 21:01:58 Me* 21:01:59 Clydesdale is listed as a Content mod, myself and Alex are listed as normal users. 21:02:39 Princess of Solaria is a Bureaucrat 21:02:48 I that I made him a buro? 21:03:06 No, only Tansy and Harte are Buros here. 21:03:08 Clydesdale should be, I think 21:04:00 Nvm, I for Harte is head admin over at Zak Storm 21:04:06 Forgot* 21:04:12 By the way, I am going to move to another account. 21:04:18 Ok 21:04:29 Does that count as sock puppeting? 21:04:49 Btw, Rilianne is Ronyn 21:04:50 A reminder you can rename this account if you mean on the wiki 21:04:54 Robyn* 21:05:17 And even use nicknames 21:05:20 I already renamed mine once when I made a typo. 21:05:24 On the discord 21:05:36 13:04:29 Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Does that count as sock puppeting? 21:05:36 depends on what you do with your old account on the wiki 21:05:51 I might disable this account. Is that okay? 21:06:07 ye, blocking would work too 21:06:08 And you did tell us a head of time as well 21:06:14 Your name is strange. 21:06:16 just as long as you can't use two accounts at once 21:06:37 I though that wasn't against the rules here? 21:07:03 I believe sock puppeting to avoid a ban is against the rules, else we don't really care 21:07:07 I'm using my new account worldwide, not just here. 21:07:11 Yeah 21:07:26 I'm gonna create my new account after I disable this one. 21:07:43 So you haven't made it yet? 21:07:43 So that doesn't count as using two accounts at the same time. 21:07:48 Nope. 21:07:52 Ok 21:08:03 With the same email though. 21:08:18 I don't like your username 21:08:28 Camie said you're not allowed to act sexual 21:08:34 ? 21:08:53 Tansy is actually ok with the name 21:08:55 Your name is sexual and Camie is against it 21:08:56 I've never said anything against their username, as a heads up. 21:09:05 does it matter? 21:09:10 they're changing their username 21:09:13 Otherwise she would have been banned long ago 21:09:20 Yeah Sophie is correct 21:09:27 The Fandom staff are okay with my current name? 21:09:39 That I don't know 21:09:41 Then why else did they offer to change my name to this? 21:09:53 They did? 21:09:59 Yeah. 21:10:05 Oh 21:10:17 That is true, they would have approved it when renaming you 21:10:26 Which they did. 21:10:38 It's just Camie said you're not allowed to act sexual 21:10:57 I did indeed to someone who was making sexual comment. 21:11:06 They were talking about you leaving erotic and sexual comments. 21:11:12 sexual and sexy are two different things 21:11:30 I was talking about shirtless Luka being sexy. 21:12:27 The issue I had was with your wording. 21:12:27 @MiraculousLadyhorse Do you have a problem with my username? If you do, let me know. 21:12:44 Oh how did I word it? I forgot. 21:12:57 Yes your username is inappropriate 21:13:32 It might be inappropriate to younger kids but all the wiki editors here are over 13 so it should be fine. 21:13:43 This reminds me of when someone made a big deal about Adrien's nipples 21:14:01 I think it was SparklesJewelsBug 21:14:11 Adrien's nipples? 21:14:17 Yeah I read that thread 21:14:21 I think 21:14:24 Yeah, that was I thing 21:14:32 A* 21:15:11 Yes, he was shirtless in one of the comics which consisted in him having nipples but he loses them in the following comic after. 21:15:14 Apparently because he had them in the comics and didn't someplace else or something 21:15:15 That's odd 21:15:35 It's not an error though because it's just an artistic choice. 21:15:43 Not all artists draw nipples. 21:15:50 Can I see? 21:15:54 Wasn't it the same artist though? 21:15:58 See what? 21:16:04 Shirtless Adrien? 21:16:23 And she wad obsessed with that trivial thing 21:16:44 21:17:17 He has nipples there. 21:17:29 I thought you said he lost his nipples. 21:17:32 Wasn't Marinette nude(but covered) in the same issue? 21:17:40 I forgot 21:17:48 WHAT? 21:17:59 He does. 21:18:18 Or in her underwear, there was a barrel involved too 21:18:22 @Alex originally she was naked but because of the controversy, they added a shirt on her. 21:18:37 They edited the issue and made her wear clothes in the subsequent release of the comic. 21:18:37 I can't see why there would be controversy 21:18:37 *Sarcasm* 21:18:45 Lol 21:18:46 THANK GOD 21:19:16 I bought the edited issue and they indeed corrected naked Mari and added clothes on to her. 21:19:54 Did you just check? 21:20:00 Lol 21:20:12 That sounds bad, lol 21:20:42 "hey, ill just check to see if Marinette is wearing clothes or not." 21:20:55 Yeah IKR 21:22:24 Actually now that I think about, about the discord thing 21:23:01 Until Tansy remembers to fix Bot Noir, then Sophie can add the JS 21:23:31 I mean does that count as a chat related edit? 21:25:09 No, i bought the issue in the collected edition on comixology and it was fixed 21:25:17 So the sarcasm wasn't needed. 21:25:36 We were just teasing you, lol 21:25:40 I do apologise 21:26:15 If it makes you feel better I can guillotine him(home wiki humor) 21:26:36 You guys were teasing me about something controversial which I was uncomfortable about. If it was something else, than I wouldn't mind but thank you for apologizing, Camie. 21:27:38 No problem, I'll watch out so I don't do it again. 21:30:20 Are you all friends with each other on Discord? 21:31:37 Brb, I need to look at something 21:32:42 THEY're gone 21:33:20 well that happened lol 21:33:29 Alexiel said he'd be back 21:33:34 And then they just disappear 21:34:58 rip 21:36:36 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 21:37:01 -!- Nianar rajeh has joined Special:Chat 21:37:14 Hmm, Sophie, are Camie and I bold on your chat rail? 21:38:05 And he might be afk again :P 21:38:46 you are 21:38:48 camie isn't 21:38:58 Odd 21:39:29 I realised I wasn't and assumed I was on other people's screens 21:40:14 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 21:40:31 I found the issue 21:40:33 lidata-user="BelieveInMagic814" .username, 21:40:33 lidata-useer="CrazyCamie456" .username, 21:40:33 liLucifen" .username 21:40:39 What is a useer? 21:40:46 Haha. 21:41:09 its a user but cooler (cool) 21:41:55 I'll ask someone to fix it later 21:43:13 Can the admins do it? One of them will likely be on before Tansy or Harte 21:43:48 Well yes, but I wanna tease Harte(if she did it) 21:46:03 -!- Alkionoula has joined Special:Chat 21:46:25 Ok 21:47:04 -!- Alkionoula has left Special:Chat 21:47:50 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 21:48:18 Ok, sent her a message 21:48:28 And he left 21:48:35 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 21:48:42 WB 21:48:57 Hey 21:50:27 alex: ye, it looks like it was harte 21:50:41 also mari's name needs fixing too 21:50:50 I checked then messaged her wall 21:51:58 While Harte didn't see that error, who was the one who added Mari's alt name? 21:52:25 Apparently it was there for a while 21:53:07 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 21:56:26 -!- LuluGemNZ has joined Special:Chat 21:57:03 Heya Lulu 21:57:12 Hello 21:57:25 Hiya. 21:57:35 -!- Alkionoula has joined Special:Chat 21:58:07 I have a feeling Harte will join I she sees a full chat, lol 21:58:24 If she's online 21:58:29 Yeah 21:58:33 And not busy 21:58:46 Hi Alkinoile 21:59:09 Can I ask something a out the ending (^_-) 21:59:21 about 21:59:36 What? 21:59:56 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 21:59:58 Ending of what? 22:00:03 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 22:00:16 The season 3 22:00:47 We don't know anything about I'm afraid. 22:00:59 Ok 22:01:11 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 22:01:31 -!- Alkionoula has left Special:Chat 22:01:43 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 22:02:19 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 22:03:17 Brb again 22:03:22 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 22:04:54 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 22:05:29 Russia cut out the scene where a guy hugs Wayem in Glaciator. 22:06:06 Aww 22:06:27 I'm honestly not surprised, they do that quite a bit don't they? 22:06:34 Russia has two dubs and both versions eliminated him from the episode. 22:06:53 I wonder how they'll handle Garizilla(spelling) 22:06:58 They might not air Gorizilal because of the suspicious LGBT propaganda. :( 22:07:08 *Gorizilla 22:07:22 Wait two dubs? 22:07:26 If the show includes anymore propaganda, they will ban the show entirely. 22:07:54 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 22:08:35 Yes, their sister channel Disney Junior (Camie, you know what it is) airs the same dub but Cat Noir has a different voice actor in the second dub but everyone else's voice and dialogue remain exactly the same. 22:09:14 And the point of that is? 22:09:52 There were complaints on Adrien's new voice actor in the Disney Channel Dub so the Disney Junior dub re-dubbed the epsidoes with a different voice actor. (It honestly makes no sense to me.) 22:10:07 Oh 22:10:19 Seems a tiny bit pointless 22:10:33 Yeah, especially since they left everyone else's the same. 22:10:37 And yeah I know what Disney and Disney Junior are. 22:10:54 Was he too flirtatious? O.o? 22:11:00 They also changed the episode names but other than that,, nothing is significant. 22:11:02 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 22:11:23 No, it sounded like Dipper and people didn't like that. 22:11:44 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 22:11:58 Apparently, fans thought his old voice was 'sexy' so they re-added him back in the subsequent dub. 22:12:39 Lol 22:15:44 Personally I like Jeremy more then Bryce 22:18:35 Who's Jeremy? 22:18:43 Brb :3 22:19:02 Don't leave me hanging. -_- 22:19:14 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 22:21:53 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 22:21:59 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FJ4ftwqD9oI 22:22:07 Had to fi d it 22:22:16 Find* 22:23:02 Ohhhh 22:23:32 It's okay. 22:23:56 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 22:23:57 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 22:24:26 This is my favorite Adrien voice, lol 22:26:20 I like Uptown as far as cosplays 22:32:40 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 22:34:23 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 22:36:15 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 22:36:19 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 22:39:43 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 22:39:46 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 22:39:50 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 22:39:59 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 22:43:26 !say sophie 22:43:26 sophie 22:48:15 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 22:50:49 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 22:57:09 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat Category:Wikia Chat logs